


Grey

by arobynsung



Series: Grey (Remus Lupin) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

It was all grey.

The day was grey, the veil was grey, those eyes, those beautiful sparkling eyes were grey.

The Forbidden Forest was quiet, save for the creatures. He preferred it this way; no one would approach him offering platitudes and condolences; no one asked him if he was okay, alright. How did they expect him to answer, he wondered? _'I just had half my soul taken from me, but never you worry, I'm fine.'_

He chuckled, dry and bitter diving deeper into himself; letting go, let himself sink deeper and from the world into grey and desolation.


End file.
